Monas is Coming
by Tara Hoshiko
Summary: Chara Vocaloid mau ke Monas! Gimana kejadian selanjutnya? Tapi kok, author ga becus banget sih buat ceritanya? KOK AUTHOR GINI SIH? Udah ah 3 warning OOC pastinya


**MONAS, I'M COMING**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid** **isn't mine ©crypton future media inc and Yamaha corp. But this story is MINE! DON'T YOU DARE TO COPY PASTE THIS! #eh# boleh sih .. kaga ijin kaga papa kok :v becanda doang tadi**

**Warning : OC NYASAR!, OOC, GaJe, Aneh, Lebih banyak muncul OC nya, pemerannya mau dibanyakin biar nambah word :v *diinjek massal*, cerita yang awal memplagiati sebuah fict #dibunuh_ , TYPO makin banyak karena keyboard kekecilan #alasan# dan yang mungkin paling banyak typo pada huruf G dan B. Soalnya keyboard G dan B lagi susah diteken *protes*, AND  
DON'T LIKE? Lebih baik like daripada kaga =-= *dibunuh massal***

**IMPORTANT WARNING (Readers : -_- ) : EYD TIDAK BERLAKU #ditimpuk besi. ALL AUTHOR POV KALI YA :V, SUPER OOC, Super garing, DAN SUPE E**

**DAN SANGAT OOT BANGET**

**Genre : Humor (garing), Slight romance**

**Rated : karena... sedikit ada romance , jadi Teen aja deh =3=**

**Summary :**

**Ini adalah kumpulan #salah# cerita Vocaloid saat KunJed. (kunjungan Edukatif) salah satunya mereka bakal kemah dan pergi ke Monas. Lalu, sampai mereka di sana... sebuah keluarga (?) mengganggu. Bagaimana kejadian selanjutnya? Apa mereka jatoh dari monas? KITA LIAT SAJA DI TKP!**

**Hepi Riding**

* * *

Pada zaman prasejarah. EH? Prasejarah? Kan belom ada Monas? Ya sudah ganti aja :v

Pada zaman Sejarah (?). Eh, sejarah lagi. Salah, salah.. (Author : Tapi kan beda :v prasejarah kan belom ada tulisan :v / Readers : HEH)

:v oke, kita ulang.

Pada zaman dahulu kala #hah# Eh, zaman dahulu? Zaman apaan zaman dahulu? Jangan zaman dahulu deh =-=

Oke, diulang.

Pada zaman sekarang (?) hiduplah beberapa makhluk yang aneh-aneh bentuknya. Apalagi suaranya yang udah bikin budek semua orang. #eh#

MAAF. Oke, kita ulang lagi.

Suatu hari, entah zaman apaan atau dimana dan kayak gimana serta harus gimana #elah#

Kesalahan terjadi. Femirsah, mari kita ulangi sekali lagi... (Readers : Kelamaan woy =-=)

Pada suatu hari, kalo gak salah hari Minggu, para murid yang udah keringetan dan kecapean akhirnya istirahat :v

~THE END~ (Readers : HEH!)

Oke, ini kesalahan, Saya, Hirasawa Mizuki akan melaporkan ke tempat kejadian :v / (Readers : Emang lu reporter ya? =-=).

* * *

~SMP Loid~

Inilah SMP Loid. Tempat berbagai murid yang suka nyanyi dan ngegombal (?) #salah#. Kenapa namanya SMP Loid? Karena penghuninya berasal dari suku dan bangsa (?) berakhiran loid, seperti Vocaloid, Utauloid, dan loid loid lainnya (readers : bilang aja lu cuma tahu dua =-=)

Pagi nan sepi dan sangat damai, yang sangat damai (?) di SMP Loid. Damaaaaiii sekali… kalau saja ga ada makhluk yang berteriak-teriak pakai TOA masjid dengan heboh layaknya orang menggila pas demo. Demo masak (?). Mau tahu siapa yang teriak? Tunggu setelah yang satu ini… #dijewer

Di suatu kelas dalam SMP Loid, tampaklah beberapa anak yang sedang sibuk berceloteh, bercerita, makan (?), minum (readers : -_- ), tidur, masak (?), saling menjahili, atau mungkin saling menyiksa. Sebut saja cabe, es krim, jeruk, pisang, terong, wortel, tuna, dan lain-lain. Tunggu dulu, ini kelas atau pasar tradisional? Pake bumbu masak segala?

Oke, kita skip saja script nyasar diatas

Rin, Len, Gakupo, Gumi, Luka, Kaito dan lain-lain sedang mengobrol dengan asyiknya di sudut kelas. Kaito masih sempat makan es krim sementara Gumi mendengarkan sambil minum sirup wortel (?). Entah apa yang mereka obrolkan, yang jelas banyak barang ajaib bermuncratan di udara. Saat itu datanglah Miku mengganggu pembuatan hujan lokal mereka :v (?).

"HAI TEMAN-TEMAAANNN! ADA YANG BARU NIIIIHHH!"

BRUUSSHH!

Gumi nggak sengaja nyemprot muka Kaito pake sirup.

Dan Kaito nggak sengaja karena kebasahan es krimnya loncat ke jidat Gakupo.

"WUOOOYYYYY! MMMMMMIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! LLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO KKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLAAAAAAAUUUUUUU MMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU TTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAKKKKKK KKKKKKAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAA UUUUUUSSSSSAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH PPPPAAAAAAAKKKKKEEE TTOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAA JJJJJJJJJUUUUUUUUGGGGGGAAAAA KKKKAAAAAAAAALLLLLLIIIII!" kata mereka ke arah telinga Miku dengan gaya ... slow motion ._. Pake TOA juga -_-

Dan tragedi (?) salah. Dan kejadian itu membuat telinga Miku pecah sekejap. Salah, salah.

"NAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! JADI! BESOK! EH SALAH! LUSA KITA BAKALAN KE MONAS LOHHH! TTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUSSS... KITA BAKALAN NGINEP SEKALIAN KEMAH!"

Berbagai pertanyaan pun keluar dari masing-masing mulut

"BENERAN?"

"BO'ONG!"

"HUEEE!"

"MAMI!"

"HOREEE!"

Di saat itu juga, wanita merah yang tinggi berambut coklat dan kelihatan sangat ... killer itu memasuki kelas sambil memegang gulungan. Menyambut seisi kelas yang ... SANGAT GADUH

"Erhhmm ... ASSALAMU'ALAIKUM WARAHMATULLAHI WABAROKATUH"

* * *

Sunyi ...

Sepi ...

Damai ...

Hening ...

_Apa lagi ya_ ...

Ribut ...

"WA'ALAIKUMSALAM!"

...

"Semua! Cepat duduk dan ambil buku catatan kalian. Jangan sampai ada yang tidak bawa! Kalau gak. KUBUNUH"

"Yak! Lusa kita akan pergi ke Monas, Museum, dan seklian menginap. Setelah itu kita akan pergi lagi. Jadi kalian harus membawa beberapa perlengkpan!" Meiko mulai menulis di papan tulis. Lalu anak-anak mulai mencatat :

LUSA WAJIB BAWA :

Koper, Baju panjang 3, Baju pendek 3, Baju tidur 1, Untuk cowok pakai celana, Untuk cewe bawa celana 2 dan rok 4. Bawa uang minimal 50 ribu, BOLEH BAWA KAMERA ATAU HANDPHONE, Bawa baju olah raga, Bawa tas kecil, Bawa alat tulis, Bawa Obat pribadi (apa aja). Sisanya yang perlu kalian bawa.

"TANTE! (?) KITA DI SANA NGAPAIN?" Tanya Rin.

"..." Meiko pun naik darah. Tapi belom marah.

"UDAH AH! Nah, jadi kita akan pergi ke Monas. Sebelumnya kita ke Hotel dulu baru ka Monas. Di Monas, banyak hal. Kita juga bakal naik ke Monas. Lalu kita keliling-keliling. Setelah itu Kita pergi ke Hotel lagi. Nama hotelnya Hotel (Sebenernya mau ). Lalu kita istirahat sebentar. Kita berangkatnya jam enam kurang harus udah di sekolah! Kalau nggak bakal di tinggal! kalau yang nggak mau ditinggal. Oh iya, agar tidak kesiangan, kalian besok harus mabit disini! Lalu kita akan uji nyali sekalian. Lalu ... BLA BLABLA!..."

"MEIKO-sama! Mabit itu apaan sih?" tanya Rena.

"Oh, mabit itu bermalam. Maksudnya, kalian nginep di seko–"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? BBEEEEEEEENEEEEEERAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNN? HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" semua murid kecuali Tara dan Rina berteriak. Ngebuat Meiko serta para OC Mizuki diatas hanya berkata dalam hati (ish, pada rese. Kampret dah gue ada di sini =-=).

"TUH! Gue bilang apa." Miku bentak-bentak.

Meiko yang dari tadi belum kemasukan setan (?) langsung sadar gara-gara nginjek beling. Dan tuh beling ada setan yang nongkrong.

"ASDFGHJKL! NIH KELAS KOK BERANTAKAN BANGET. MURIDNYA KAGA WARAS BANGET YA. BODOH KALI. ATAU MAU DI BUNUH YA." (mungkin ini garing. Tapi Tara ngakak di bagian ini XD)

"HEH LO YANG BANCI.(Mungkin bagian ini garing. Tapi Mizuki ngakak di bagian ini XD)" Meiko narik rambut Gakupo. "DIBILANGIN COWO KAGA BOLEH RAMBUTNYA PANJANG."

Gakupo yang mulutnya udah monyong-monyong sambil brush brush-an #hah?# langsung diiket di atas kipas (Tara : TUH RAMBUT KUAT BANGET YA/Rina : BIASA! RAMBUT GUE DIGITUIN RONTOK SEMUA!)

"HUA HUA HUA! HEH LO YANG PAKE SELENDANG."

...

...

...

...

"kyah~ kyah~ ah~ mamy~ ah~ aku cakuc~" dengan elitnya Kaito di siksa.

...

Kaito diiket di depan Gakupo di atas kipas. Ngebuat para Fujoshi di kelas itu lekat pada dua pandangan yang lagi mesra-mesranya sampai terlalu merah-merahnya (?) dan terlalu apanya ... (panjang bat dah)

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH~~!" Kaito kaget (baca : di kissu) sama Gakupo.

Hening ...

**LIAT SODARA! HENING!**

Dan ...

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

/Ok, ini di skip aja/

* * *

Meiko pun keluar dari kelas itu dengan muka yang hijau padam (?). Yang mungkin abis muntah-muntah gara-gara Kaito + Gakupo. Sebelum keluar dari kelas menyedihkan itu Meiko sempat menyiksa beberapa anak. Salah, semuanya.

Kebetulan ada Hiyama yang baru keluar dari kelas sebelah. Lalu melihat keadaan kelasa menyedihkan tersebut, "Umm, kamu nggak ngapa-ngapain kelas ini, kan? Tdi ... kamu ngapain kelas ini?" Kiyoteru dengan takut-takut dibunuh berbicara.

"HYAHYAHAAA. KUBUNUH!" MEIKO DENGAN ELITNYA #EH# #capslocklupadimatiin# Goyang gayung ngebuat para guru yang masih waras nosblit. Sedangkan guru yang kurang waras (G I L A) langsung ikutang main Gengnam Style dan Goyang Gayung (?).

* * *

#kelas#

* * *

"Uhuk, uhuk!" Seorang bocah berwarna kuning dengan pita raksasa di pala nya langsung keluar dan nyuruh teman temannya beres-beres. Di kelas yang muridnya barusan ditimpuk meja berdebu.

"Neru! Benerin meja! Miku! Nyapu! Akaito! Jangan ngiler! Len! Ngepel! BLAL|BLABLA!..." Dengan santainya Rin duduk di meja guru, "HAHAHA! TUNDUKLAH PADAKU!"

Tara yang ketua kelas nggak sudi diperlakuin kaya gitu.

Dengan elitnya Tara menyemprot Rin pake chocki chocki (entah tulisannya kaya gimana :v ). Dan badan Rin coklat semua. Sementara Haya yang juga kesel ngelemparin Rin pake Yupi-kun yang baru dicuri (Levi : OIII! PUNYAKU OYY). Dan Rina nimpuk Rin pake Kentang-kun yang juga baru nyuri dari Sasha di SnK world (dih) (Sasha : WOY, BALIKIN!).

"KETUA KELASNYA AKU! JANGAN SEMBARANGAN!" Tara makin parah ngamuknya. Serasa melebihi amukan dari setan Meiko (Meiko : HEH).

"HEH! AKU WAKIL KETUA! JADI AKU BERHAK NGATUR JUGA!" Rina dengan hebatnya ngefabulouskick Rin ke sudut kelas dan balik lagi dengan kepuyengan (?).

"DAN SAYA JENDERAL (?)! SUDAH SUSAH PAYAH SAYA NYURI YUPI SEBANYAK-BANYAKNYA DARI USTAD RIVA'I!" Haya yang nggak sadar di belakangnya ada Rivaille langsung salting dan kabur. Sementara itu Rivaille balik lagi ke SnK World.

"AMPUUN~ AMMMPUUUUUUUUUUNNN~~~~!" Rin pun teriak pake TOA curian dari musholla terdekat #eh#

* * *

Mizuki : Ehehe ~ kita lagi tahap in projres (?)

Tara : IYA~

Rina : Hm, tapi kayaknya lu udah nyimpen chapter 2 nya *nyelidik

Mizuki : eh? e?

Tara : ~

**Word nya kaga nyampe dua rebu =3= udah ada chap 2 nya tapi disimpen dulu biar pada kepo~ #ish# rusuh nya author sama aja rusuhnya 1000 orang :v 9 | Oke, sampai jumpa di chapter 2 nanti~**

**Rn'R?**


End file.
